1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet cutting apparatus for trimming a sheet bundle, for example, a top edge, a tail edge, and a fore edge of a covered book.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-263855, for example, in a bookbinding process, a cover sheet is attached to a sheet bundle with glue, and portions other than the portion to which the cover is glued, such as a top edge, a tail edge, and a fore edge, are cut (trim). For those cutting processes, a sheet cutting apparatus as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-263855 is used, and is configured so that the cutting wastage generated at the time of cutting the top edge, the tail edge, and the fore edge falls down as it is, and the cutting wastage is introduced into a waste box using a switching device such as a flapper. Further, the sheet bundle which has been subjected to cutting is guided and conveyed to an accumulation portion which may be pulled out by switching the flapper.
Then, the waste box has such a construction that a user can access thereto (construction capable of pulling it out from an apparatus main body), and therefore, the user pulls out the waste box while the device is not operated to dispose the cutting wastage accumulated in the waste box.
However, in the sheet cutting apparatus having a construction described above, when the cutting wastage is to be disposed, the device must be stopped for pulling out the waste box, resulting in a cutting operation stop. Further, during the sheet bundle cutting state, the cutting wastage is in a state of always being flow out, the user must pick the fallen down wastage up later as well as, there causes a problem of safety in operation because the user can access the cutting knife.
In addition, there is employed a construction in which the cutting wastage is guided so as to shift from a conveying path to an accumulation portion for containing bookbinding bundles to the waste box by using a switching flapper, a larger space is needed, and further, a switching mechanism for switching the path by using the switching flapper becomes complicate, resulting in a big obstacle for realizing space-saving and cost reduction.